the true story of once upon a time
by the evil queen regina
Summary: what if the story was wrong? what if Regina had three daughters? what if Regina and Emma had met before? what if they were in love when Regina was married to Leopold? what if cora sent emma to our world? t for now m for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

the true story of once upon a time

**once upon a time there was a young queen named regina who was trapped by her husband the king, and in one of the knights did the queen find happiness. "emma you should not be here what if he comes?" said regina "i had to see you, you were not in court today." said the knight. knight emma walks up to regina and hugs her "yes well i guess my **_**husband**_** was not happy with me." said regina spitting out his name with disgust. "oh regina i am so sorry you are stuck with that man." emma said with compassion. regina looks up at emma and says "can we not talk about that today? i just want to go for a walk, can we do that?" emma looks down at regina and stares into her eyes and sees the pain regina is hiding, "yes of course, come on" emma motions for regina to take her arm, "thank you emma really, you are the only friend i seem to have in this castle." "do not worry about it my queen, anything for you." emma says with a wink.**

reginna wakes with a gasp "why do i keep having these dreams?" she wandered out gets out of bed to change for the day, "hey mom can we go out for breakfast today?" asked regina's son henry "yes of course sweetheart, just get dressed." answered regina "cool thanks mom." henry said with happiness in his voice. when they got to the diner ruby the waitress asked regina if she met the new person in town "no i cant say i have" said regina "well from what i heard she's from boston. and she has this cute yellow car you cant miss it." after ruby got their orders she scampered off. "soo mom what do you think, are you gonna talk to her?" asked henry "i dont know i guess i could." and then regina saw her the blonde from her dream that was supposed to be dead by her mother's hand, her emma. "mom? m'om are you ok you've been s'aring at t'at woan i think th'ats wh'o ruby was talking about. you guna falk oo er?" henry asked with a mouth full of food "henry dont talk with your mouth full, and yes im going to talk to her." regina tsk'd. regina walked over to the booth where emma was and asked "is this seat taken?" "um no no please be my guest. im emma, emma swan who are you?" "im regina mills the mayor, and the three girls are my daughters and the young man over there with them is my son." said regina. " oh wow, a mayor with four kids that must be a chore." emma said with a chukle "oh you have no idea miss swan." regina sighed. "well what are their names?" emma wandered "oh yes the one wearing the red blouse is abby, the one sitting next to her is alexis, the boy is henry and the one with the long hair is samantha." answered regina "well maybe i'll see them around and you too because im here to apply as the new sheriff of storybrook." said emma in a happy voice "yes maybe we will see each other around. good day miss swan." and with that regina knew that the emma sitting in that booth was not the emma she once knew.


	2. Chapter 2

the true story of once upon a time

**"momma,mommy,mom!" yelled three exited voices just as regina and emma got to the clearing. "hello my darlings how are you three doing today?" regina asked as she hugged the three young girls "momma i lost my toof fish murnin' spee ifsh gun" said lilith the oldest of the three (by five minutes). "yes i see and did you two also lose your teeth?" regina asked the two girls smiling "yes mommy we did but ivory is scared because she whistles when she talks." said zayin the second oldest "oh my sweet it is okay your tooth will grow back i promise."regina cooed to the youngest child " yes i used to whistle all the time when i lost a tooth." emma said to make her feel better. as the girls agree regina and emma share a loving look.**

"mom i finished helping henry with his homework and i did mine too. need any help?" asked samantha "no swee... what did you do to your hair?" asked regina when she turned around "oh i dyed it purple. well jess helped a litlle bit." exclaimed samantha hoping her mom would not go crazy. "oh okay, please tell me it washes out." regina pleaded "nope. would you look at that saved by the bell um.. bye." said samantha trying to get away. as regina got over what just happened she walked over to the door to see who was there "ms swan? come in please." "oh thanks um henry just called ten minutes ago and said i should come over and have dinner. but i can go." said emma "no!.. i mean please stay the more the merrier." regina said with a love struck look on her face "cool soo... umm... how was your day?" emma said dumbly "it was busy . how about you?" "fine yea it was fine." dinner whent by with jokes and questions but not once did emma ask where their father was nor did she care she was too busy wandering why she was having these feelings for this little family.  
after dinner emma had left, everything had been cleaned and everyone went to bed exept for abby, alexis, and samantha. "we should tell mom." said abby (the youngest) "oh yeah? what are we going to say 'hey mom we remember everything from before you cast the curse including you falling in love with emma and grandma killing her, oh by the way i can use magic' no we wont tell her" said samantha (the oldest) in a mocking voice "but i dont wanna lie to her or henry any more." exclaimed alexis "dont think about it as lieing think about it as with holding informatoin." replied samantha "now get to bed we have a test tomorrow. chop chop."  
in regina's room dreams of her lost love were running wild.**"i love you emma. i love you so much!" cried regina "my love what is wrong, did he touch you?" asked emma in a worried voice " i..i-" regina tried to say "no he did not" cora regina's mother said for her and that is the last thing emma remembered before everything went black.**  
and again regina wakes with a gasp and tears running down her face "emma i loved you why, why did she kill you?" she sobs into her hands not knowing that emma may just be remembering her true love..her queen. regina.


	3. Chapter 3

the true story of once upon a time

emma's pov

**"hello emma" came a low and dangerous voice that i recognized as cora or better known as the evil bitch that tried to kill me, "cora. where's rgina?" i asked even though i probably wouldn't get an answer. "oh regina, shes burying you. that girl belives you to be dead." cora said with a chuckle "but do not worry you will not die you will forget everything about this land the minute you get to a different more dangerous land. a land without magic, you will forget regina and the girls. you will never see them again." cora told me and i belived her because in that moment i the champion of the white kingdom was launched through a portal without knowing that my regina's life was about to change for the worst.**

i wake with a cold sweat "what the hell was that?" i wandered out loud. ever since i met regina and the kids i have been having these dreams, no not dreams more like memories but why now? i go about my day but then i realize i still have to make posters and tell people im running for sheriff oh well another busy day. i shower and change into clothes that would make regina notice me, wait what oh nevermind. i get in my yellow bug and head over to granny's diner and order a hot chocolate with cinnamon, and that when i see regina and it strikes me just how beautiful she is and it makes me remember my dream but then i see a flash of purple and i see samantha come over and sit across from me "hi emma. you lonely because i can call them over and you can finish telling us the story of when you got loked in the mall." she says "hey sam and yeah call them over and i didn't get locked in i broke in there's a difference." i say trying to protect my pride. as she goes to get regina and the rest of the kids i think about my dream could it really be a memory or not? ugh this is gonna bug me until i figure it out. "hey emma guess what!" henry says in an exited voice "oh um there's worms in your ears?" i ask knowing that's not true "no silly my class is going on a camping trip this week and moms gonna let me go! henry said "oh wow that is so cool can i go?" i ask teasing him "yeah i'll smuggle you in." henry and i both laughed while regina looked at me like she was sad about something but i'm not gonna ask in case it's something sad.

regina's pov

**"why mother why did you kill my emma?" i begged "because regina you are married to the king and i wont let you be seen with a low life like her." my mother yelled "but i loved her i would have been happy being the wife of a knight, a noble, kind, caring, loving knight. i never got to tell her that, that i'm.." i did not get to finish because my mother cut me off "you will listen to me young lady i am your mother i know what is best for you. my darling i only did what was best for you and the girls because i love you."...**

i didn't get to finish because samantha kept saying"hellooo earth to mommmm." said sam "yes sweetheart?" "you looked lost. by the way emma has been waiting for you to answer her." abby said in a smug voice "oh i am sorry what did you ask ?" i asked feeling those butterflies in my stomach again "yeah um i wanted to know if you would be able to help me with the campaigning for sheriff but you're probably busy its ok." emma said "no i'll help i would like to get to know my.. our future sheriff." i hope she didn't catch that 'my' part. "ok than.." she didn't get to finish but i noticed she had a look of sheer terror on her face, i wass about to ask what was wrong but then i understood "hello regina." came a low dangerous voice that i recognized as my mother...


	4. Chapter 4

the true story of once upon a time

emma's pov (again)

well they weren't dreams they were memories, but how? i snap out of my thoughts when i hear regina say "hello mother what are you doing here, i thought you were in new york?" ok that was a total lie "well dear i came here to see you. i missed you sweetheart." but then i hear sam mutter "yeah right you stone cold bitchy killer." i gotta admit if these 'dreams' are memories i gotta agree.  
"well mother, we are going to be very busy for a few days so how about you get settled in here in the bed and breakfast and i'll call you when i get the chance,ok?" is it me or does regina look terrified? "oh dear what happened to the extra bedroom you had before?" just then henry comes back from the bathroom "hey mom are you ok, who's this?" 'wait henry doesn't know his grandma?' i ask myself. "girls take henry to the arcade for me here's fifty that should do right?" regina asked "yeah that should do momma. come on henry we need to go now!" samantha says through clenched teeth. "mother what are you doing here?" regina asked getting straight to the point "well dear you and emma have been remembering." answered cora "wait how do you know my name, more importantly how do you know what im dreaming?" i ask getting frustrated  
"oh i guess you aren't having dreams well i must say it's been fun catching up i must go now good day." and suddenly it hits me this town must be cursed...

samantha's (lilith) pov

"ok sam, who was that and why was mom scared?" henry asked me i loked at abs and alex "henry you believe in magic right?" i ask "yeah, why?" "then close your eyes" i tell him and he does when i tell him to open them sgsin we're in the forest "woah, how did you do that?"he asked in wonder "with magic. henry listen to me that woman is our grand mother and she is evil, heartless, a living monster and she made us think she killed emma but she sent emma to this land. and emma never got to know that mom was pregnant with you and right after we buried the woman grandma had really killed mom cast an evil curse on the entire enchanted forest andsent us all here." i told him and when i was done his eyes were the size of basketballs. "wait you're telling me that mom, emma, archie, ruby and every one else in this town is a fairytale character?" henry demanded "yes and don't forget mom and emma have true love just like emma's parents snow white and prince charming." i told him, "ok, wow, this is a lot so you're saying that we need emma and mom to break the curse?" he asked "in other words yes we need them to kiss and then we should be back in the enchanted forest and mom will marry emma and then they get their happy ever after i get crowned queen of the fire lands and alexis gets crowned queen of the earth land and abby gets crowned queen of the water lands and you get to be crowned king of the four winds but we cant tell anyone we know am i making myself clear young man?" i tell him "yeah crystal but wait who are you guys in the enchanted forest?" he asks us "well moms the evil queen who hates snow white, grandma is the queen of hearts, emma is the champion of the white kingdom and moms fiance, you're a prince, abby is a werewolf named zayin and the water element queen, alex is a dragon named ivory and the earth element princess, and me a vampire named lilith and a fire element queen. any more questions?" i inform him and he raises his hand to ask "can we go back i need to go to the bathroom."

no-one's pov

"regina? is this town cursed?" emma asked regina once they got back to the mayor's office "emma..yes it-it is i c-cursed it when i thought you had died." regina told emma "oh, ok then i can do this since you're my fiance..." and emma walked up to regina and kissed her hard, she swiped her tongue on regina's bottom lip asking for entrance and was immediately granted access, they pulled back from the kiss panting and just before they could speak the ground started to shake.

sam's pov

i smile seems like we won't have to wait after all. home, here we come...

**hi, this is an authors note i am trying to post chapters as often as i can but with school coming up next week they may not be as frequent, but fear not i wont forget a bout this story btw i'm a new writer so yeah kinda explains it all huh? anyway thanks for the lovely reviews and for faving the story. and i do have a tumblr account its swanqueenluv so you ca check that out and i'm also hiring a beta so if you want you can pm me and again thanks. ;p**


	5. Chapter 5

the true story of once upon a time

regina's pov

oh no..no,no,no the curse it's breaking, wait why is that bad again? oh yes EVERYBOBY hates me! "em-emma t-the curse it's br-breaking." i told her "yeah i know and i want it to." emma said "why do you want to break the curse?" i asked not fully understanding "because then i get to be with you and my family without all the fake memories, your mom was right i was remembering, i am so sorry i left you my love." if i wasn't crying earlier i am now i have not heard anyone call me 'my love' since my mother 'killed' emma. just then we hear birds chirping in the distance and thats when we know we're home again. "we're back." i stated.

no-ones pov

"off with her head! kill her! no mercy!" thats what regina and emma heard but they soon realised it was not for regina but for lilith better known as samantha, "no, they're going to kill my baby girl! emma we have to do something!" regina was screaming at this point and emma was doing her best to get everybody to stop trying to kill sam "HEY, EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP!" emma screamed at the top of her lungs and got everyone's attention "YOU WILL NOT KILL MY CHILDREN IF TRY TO I DONT CARE WHO YOU ARE I WILL HURT YOU FAR WORSE THAN YOU CAN IMAGINE!" said emma "now move" and they did when regina ran to sam and untied her then regina, emma, sam, abby, alex, and henry all disappeared in a puff of purple and gold smoke only to end up at regina's castle. "wow this brings back memories." said emma "emma why did you use your magic at the same time mom did?" asked alex "i didn't use my magic." said regina "no i did, if mom used it, it would only make them angrier. because they are afraid of me they would be stunned if i used my magic." said sam with child like logic, "so, wait you have dark magic?" asked abby "duh geez do i have to explain my whole life to my sister who is practically glued to my hip?" sighed sam "wait where's jess, felicia,and mia?" henry asked in a panic "i didn't see them" said regina just then they heard screaming "help, holy hell help us!" and sam started laughing "found them" she answered and pointed up at the three girls that were falling only to land on pillows "did you three really think i was gonna let you die?" asked sam "well yeah, imean you were too busy laughing." said jess better known as well jessica who worked with her sisters in samantha's castle "aww i wouldn't do that to you baby."sam said as she walked up to her girlfriend. "okay nomore lovey dovey, hunny bunny stuff we need to know why they wanted to kill you sam." emma said as she suppressed a gagging sound "well let's see they got mad at me because i wouldn't tell them where you were and well snow and charming weren't in the group so they listened to the perv you've seen him right emma?"sam asked "yeah. wait till your mother gets her hands on him he will be food for abby's wolf." emma chuckled.

sam's memories of the night emma 'died'

**i looked through the crack in the door when i hear momma yelling and i see my grandmother who took out her own heart because she loved my son rumplestiltskin why i let peter pan name our son i will never know, even after i had to reincarnate i couldn't understand why buth thats beside the point. i see mom run out the door and to the armory so i follow her and when i get there i scream when i see momma crying holding a dead emma. a week after we buried emma i start to notice momma is planing something but i don't dwell on it too long because the next day king _leopold_ the man who raped my mother is dead also, so we bury him too although we should have burned his body for all the things that despicable man has done. nine months, it has been nine months since emma died and momma has been called the evil queen and zayin and i are now queens but not ivory she does not wish to wed. well it is official mother is going to cast a curse soon that will take us to a land without magic, well at least little henry my baby brother and emma and momma's son, will be happy there.**


	6. authors note

the true story of once upon a time

hey people my internet is gonna be down for a while so i'll work on a few chapters and post them as soon as i get internet back thanks for baring with me on this story.

P.S. like i said im a new writer i appreciate the reviews but the girls are regina and emma's kids ** not** leopold and regina's kids well i hope that helps.

see ya soon ;p


End file.
